Getting Justice
by Yay for Yaoi
Summary: A night between FHawke and Anders is ruined after Justice decides to crash the party. Slight Spoilers. NSFW Anders/FHawke


**Author's Notes: Inspired by a little conversation I had with a friend about Anders and Justice. Enjoy!**

**WARNING: This story does get VERY dirty with Anders/FHawke! If this bothers you, please look away! Thank you! 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age 2 or its characters. The only thing I own is my Hawke and the idea for this story!**

**Getting Justice**

When the duo had arrived at the Inn, Saundra couldn't help but feel a bit relieved. For the past few weeks, her and her apostate boyfriend had been traveling through the country side to avoid being seen on the main roads or in big towns but their supplies were running low. Then Anders had discovered a quiet little Inn, nestled away in the hills near Cumberland and they'd since then been staying there. It was a nice unfrequented Inn, perfect for the two fugitives and even though the Innswoman had instantly spotted the blond to be a mage she didn't care or even threaten to call the Templars, only warning him not to cause trouble for her guests.

The three days the two had been there, it had been rather pleasant. Hawke had traveled into town to gather more supplies, while Anders frequented the tavern of the Inn to hear news and plot a new path for them to follow and the two were able to sleep comfortably in a bed like they had back at the rogue's now abandoned estate. Plus it gave them more time to focus on each other rather than constantly moving from place to place. Maker knew how long it had been since the two got to spend a little time being with each other.

At the moment, the rogue was content to keep to cuddling and kissing, but she knew before long that Anders' pent up emotion would get the better of him and he would pounce. It was a little game she loved to play with the mage, a game of 'Hard to Get'. His limit was usually two days, but he was trying to compete for once and was so far well into the third day. Maybe she would reward him with a little something special if he actually got to the night of the fourth day.

That thought however didn't last long however. On the third night Hawke had been getting ready for bed with cleaning herself thoroughly with scented soaps and shampoos in a hot bath and while waiting for her hair to dry, Anders had come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Hmm, you smell wonderful." He commented gently, kissing the base of her neck while the stubble on his chin tickled her partly revealed shoulder and gave her goosebumps.

"I know. You've told me countless times." Hawke replied a bit nonchalantly as her grayish blue eyes stayed focused on the map in her hand, most likely trying to find a good place to hide from the people who would surely hunt them.

Saundra waited for another comment about how beautiful she was or how loving she was because that was how the Mage played this game but nothing came. Instead, he had become content with having his face buried in her neck and kissed up gently, pausing momentarily to bruise the skin with a love bite before moving to nibble on her ears.

Finally getting the hint that Anders had given up the game, Hawke took the map and rolled it up before placing it aside.

"Kitten, my hair is still damp." Hawke muttered a little, though when he gently took her head and turned it towards him she complied and looked him in the eye.

"I know." The mage muttered with his voice just a bit deeper with want before he ran his fingers through her damp black locks and brought her in for a deep kiss.

There was no stopping him now, not that the rogue wished to stop him, as his hands beginning to roam over her body as if the cloth from her robe wasn't there. Equally Hawke allowed her own hands to trail up and around the man's neck, tugging at the tie that kept his hair neatly out of his face and releasing it to allow her fingers to tangle into the blond locks.

For a moment the passion remained innocent being kept between their lips and their hands however the apostate wanted more than that and during a quick moment apart for air, he swept the woman off of the chair she'd been sitting on and carried her over to their shared bed. It was always a mystery to Hawke where he had the strength to lug her about like he did sometimes, but then it was probably only a stereotype that mages had no physical strength.

After he'd put her down he went to wander away only for her quick hand to grab him by the collar of the shirt he was wearing and pulling him down almost on top of her.

"Where do you think you're going mister?"

"I-I-I was going to blow out the candles, love." Anders stuttered for a moment, caught off guard by the woman's actions.

"Leave them burning. I want to watch."

Hawke was rewarded for the statement with a bright blush on the mage's face before she pulled him back down to kiss once more.

Things began to heat up between them rather quickly with Anders' easily undoing the belt of the robe and discarding it somewhere in the room while the rogue had to work a little to get the shirt undone with all its ties. Honestly, it was times like this she wished they had found him simpler 'normal' clothes than these. It didn't take her too long given the man was distracting her with his chilled hands running carefully long her body, tracing every battle scar at least once.

For a moment the two paused once more for breath, looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever before he leaned in and kissed her again and her hands moved to undo the pants of her lover. Luckily for her the pants were much easier compared to the shirt and in no time she was in his pants, beginning to return the small torture he had been putting her through while she figured out his garb.

The fun didn't last for long though as they pulled away for another breath of air and suddenly Hawke shrieked, kicking Anders in the abdomen, making the mage recoil and the woman rolling off the bed, landing with the finesse only a rogue could manage in that awkward position.

"Wh-What happened?" Anders half shouted, feeling a bit winded and surprised about how abruptly their near love making had ended.

"I just saw Justice! He was watching!" Hawke yelled out like a spider was out to get her, clutching her fallen robe close to her to hide her naked body and her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"What? No he wasn't! I would have felt it!" Anders replied, looking over himself quickly as if he could reaffirm that he wasn't Justice.

"He. Was. Watching Anders! You promised me he wouldn't do that! Remember?"

"One, he's a spirit of the fade and doesn't care about that kind of thing and two, Justice doesn't even like you! Why would he watch?"

"I don't know but he was there Anders! I can tell the difference between your eyes. As much as I love you, I don't want to be sleeping with Justice!"

There was a long awkward pause before the mage got up abruptly and began to rearrange his clothing, putting them back on before he moved to where his boots were at the end of the bed.

"Anders, what are you doing?" Hawke asked, worry in her voice as she watched him.

"Leaving. You don't want me here so I'll go."

"What? I never said that I jus-"

"Justice is a part of me. I told you this from the very day we became allies. You understood then, but now..." The mage paused for a long moment before he shook his head and walked out, shutting the door firmly behind him.

After that, Hawke couldn't help but feel like an idiot. Maybe she shouldn't have overreacted but she couldn't help herself. To see the cold, uncaring look of Justice on her while they did something that was supposed to be deep and meaningful...

With a small sigh the rogue got dressed in the somewhat dusty clothing she meant to clean when she had time. Their evening was well out the window but she couldn't let Anders be out by himself when he was upset.

Going down the stairs she met the old Innswoman doing some book keeping and politely the rogue asked if she had seen where the blond had gone. The woman who was a grumpy old thing, pointed to the door without a word before ignoring the younger woman. Despite her rudeness, Hawke bowed politely before quickly moving out of the Inn.

Luckily for her Anders hadn't gone off too far and chose a stump that was used for chopping wood as a resting spot. Quietly Saundra moved up to the mage's side and stood there, waiting for a long moment for him to say anything to her. Nothing came though and finally she could no longer take the silence.

"Anders, I'm sorry for what I said. I was just startled."

"But you're right."

"Pardon?"

"You're right. Even if Justice is part of me...he shouldn't have gotten involved in something like that. I apologize."

Hawke watched him for a moment noticing he still wasn't looking at her and she moved to stand in front of him, her hand moving to his cheek to make him look up at her.

"Understand, I DO love you Anders. I would never be able to love a man as I love you and I love every part of you...even Justice...even if my feelings aren't reciprocated..."

Anders smiled a little before he reached up and gently rested his hand on the back of her head, bringing her forward and kissing her. After a moment, he pulled away.

"Don't worry love, I won't let it happen again."

Hawke smiled a little before she then grabbed his hands and pulled him back up.

"What do you say we go up to bed okay Kitten?"

Anders nodded and allowed her to lead him to the door before he paused.

"Do you think we could try once more? I feel I have to make it up to you."

Hawke laughed a little because she knew that was code for him really needing to get rid of the problem that had probably surface while they were busy but she nodded and smiled. After all, she had her own needs.

With a grin the blond scooped up the girl and began to head into the Inn and up the stairs, Hawke unable to help the embarrassed giggling that came from her as they went.

"Hey you kids! Don't cause such a ruckus!" The Innswoman shouted, though the old wrinkles on her face couldn't help but grin as she shut the door to the Inn after them.

Ah, to be young and in love.


End file.
